


kapit, bitaw, sa ating huling sayaw

by micarus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, meanie, meanie angst, minwon angst, minwon highschool students, minwon taglish au, taglish, this is my first fic pls bear with me
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micarus/pseuds/micarus
Summary: tinuring ni wonwoo si mingyu bilang comfort niya, kaso nga lang, "comfort is the enemy of progress"at kahit pa gaano nakatulong pag-ayos ni mingyu sa kanya, sa huli, sinira parin niya si wonwoo. the one who fixed also wrecked and pull out the worst on him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 3





	kapit, bitaw, sa ating huling sayaw

**Author's Note:**

> hi first fic ko 'to pls sorry na.

what's worst to think someone can lay beside a person who is a mess on his own? 

an unstable one yet the embodiment of forgiveness and warmth. 

but then again, he's the devilry of gentleness. a good yet a bad one. he thinks everything around him is something to guide. parang.. guardian angel? but the lucifer one. the wonwoo one.

siya 'yung naibagsak sa lupa, at sa sobrang lakas ng impact, he broke into fragments. fragments that never hold grudges. be it a disadvantage or advantage sa buhay niya. kasi a tear is enough to accept his goals. kumbaga isang iyak, tapos tuloy ulit 'yung buhay. 

kasi nga out of seven billion people in this world, let's be exaggerated, he's the most forgiving person na makikilala mo, pero hindi niya alam... 

siya pala pepestehin ng putanginang forgiveness na 'yan. 

si lucifer naman kasi, nagkasala siya, pero ano bang kasalanan ni wonwoo para gawin sa kanya lahat nang 'to ni jesus? mabait naman siya, he's a responsible kuya na gagawin lahat to support the fragile figures of his siblings. 

hindi naman din siya mabilis maattach, motto niya nga sa buhay ay "darating din 'yan, tiwala lang" kaso,  
dumating si mingyu. 

in a span of four years in highschool, si mingyu lang naman laging nasa isip niya. hindi niya rin alam eh, basta there was this unexpected moment that happened only to make him enter a fucked up situation dahil lang nagmahal siya.

grade 7 nagsimula lahat, tahimik lang naman siya sa gedli tapos ginawa siyang president so kailangan bida bida siya 'di ba? kaso he's not the leader type, before kasi, he lets anyone control his feelings. 

kumbaga in a cliché situation sa isang horror film, siya 'yung character na, tinulak para unang magbukas ng pinto kasi he doesn't even have a choice, it's him versus the peer pressure. pero everything went smoothly when he realized crush niya pala si mingyu. kasi mingyu became his inspiration. his strength. 

grade 8, wala, gan'on parin, pero this time, wonwoo found his bff, si sunyong, si nyong na sasampalin ka ng katotohanan, tapos papamukha sayo how much an airhead you are. 

kaya medyo naging okay buhay niya. medyo hindi rin, kasi 'di niya kaklase si mingyu.

grade 9, ayon, hindi niya inasahan na pumasok ulit sa kwarto na may higit limangpung tao, only to see them blur and focus on mingyu. 

parang lahat ng natutunan niya sa kaibigan niya n'ung grade 8 nawala, kasi tangina, si mingyu 'yan eh, gusto niya eh. 

parang ice cream lang na napadaan sa kanto niyo, pero hindi mo naabutan kaya sumuko ka nang habulin kaso narinig mo ulit 'yung pag ring n'ung bell ni kuya manong, ayon, bumili ka parin. wala eh, favorite eh, parang si mingyu, favorite niya. 

grade 10, it all started with a couple of stares and all, parang bumalik sila sa pagkabata, but this time, the feeling is mutual. 

nagustuhan na rin siya ni mingyu 

alam niyo kung paano? naging magtropa sila, tapos kahit mga teachers inaasar silang dalawa. 

hanggang sa nagkaroon ng pageant at si mingyu ang nakuhang pambato ng section nila. 

wonwoo devoted all of his time and attention kay mingyu n'on, kasi 'yung iba nilang tropa busy, tapos si wonwoo syempre crush niya eh, tinulungan niya si mingyu sa lahat. 

n'ung araw ng pageant, doon din narealize ni mingyu na gusto niya si wonwoo, he loves how wonwoo is doing everything for him. 

he prioritizes him. he likes him. 

kaya ano bang mawawala kapag inamin niyang nagugustuhan niya na rin si wonwoo? 

wala. 

kasi una sa lahat, si wonwoo 'yan. 

si wonwoo na may pangarap. 

si wonwoo na maalaga. 

si wonwoo na kayang ibigay lahat ng oras niya para taong gusto niya. 

kaya naman bago pa marinig ni mingyu ang pangalan niya habang ina-announce ang 1st runner up. 

alam niya nang, panalo na siya. 

panalo na agad siya kay wonwoo. 

bumaba siya sa stage na may sash sa dibdib, dala dala ang trophy at tumakbo papunta kay wonwoo at niyakap ito. 

"thank you" sambit ni mingyu. 

"welcome, congrats din! panalo ka," nakangiting sagot ni wonwoo 

mingyu looked at wonwoo's smile. 

and the next thing he knew, he kissed the latter. 

tila dagitab. 

right there, mingyu confessed how he likes wonwoo too. 

and god knows how wonwoo wanted to cry kasi finally, finally the person he's inlove with since then is now his partner hindi lang sa group works kundi pati na rin sa buhay. 

akala ni wonwoo favorite siya ni lord eh. akala niya lang. kasi after the heavenly encounters na binigay sa kanya ni lord, it all became a catastrophe. 

nakakatanggap na siya ng mga threats from typical blonde girls sa mga western teenage adult dramas, pero make it the liptint girls in the philippines na nagkakacrush kay mingyu. 

kasi everyone knows how mesmerizing mingyu is. he's the representation of integrity and that trait made wonwoo became a mess. 

he suffered from all of the farce and disaster kasi he himself is too fragile. hindi niya na alam paano bumangon. buti nalang, mingyu was there to hold his hands and intertwine with it. 

dumating na nga ang bagyo, dumating na 'yung kinakatakutan nilang dalawa. 

pagod? selos? lack of communication? 

oo. 

oo ang sagot. 

bata pa sila, grade 10 students, 16 years old. 

hindi lang naman feelings ang kailangan. 

maturity and trust. 

kaso like all people, like all children, they got anxious. 

lalo na si mingyu. 

'magcocollege na tayo, kailangan na nating magseryoso' lagi niyang iniisip. 

lahat ng paano sa utak niya. kinakain siya paonti onti. 

gusto niya si wonwoo, pero gusto niya rin daw mag-grow. mag-isa.

and so he decided na once his highschool life end, he's gonna end everything na rin what he has with wonwoo.

promenade only happens once in a lifetime. 

the idea of it occuring before graduation somehow is valid. 

kasi 'di ba you get to enjoy a night

before graduation. 

before leaving everything behind.

how nice it is to celebrate.

and wonwoo cannot disagree more. 

kasi how the night was filled with him and mingyu's connection. parang lahat ng problema sa buhay niya nawala. 

he... was hopeful. 

na sana this dance won't end, 

sana they can hold hands pa until the moon is nowhere to be seen, 

sana sila parin after the last song. 

sana talaga angel nalang siya, 

para he can justify that this feeling is what it feels like to be in heaven, because he was comforted by mingyu's touch that embodies peace and love. 

kaso tumigil na 'yung kanta. 

tumigil na rin 'yung sayaw. 

lahat nang naibulong ni mingyu sa kanya tungkol sa lahat ng how's nila, nagsink-in na sa kanya. 

'ah, oo nga pala, hindi nga pala ako anghel, hindi nga pala ako stable, i am a wreck and all i can do for now, is to let you go' naisip niya. 

sino nga naman ba siya? siya lang naman si wonwoo, the most forgiving person an individual can know. 

lahat nalang ng nangyari sa kanya, he never got mad. kahit pa isa doon 'yung pag-iwas or sige na nga, pag-iwan sa kanya ni mingyu because of his stupid reasons and future how's. 

kasi nga mapagpatawad siya, kaso katulad ng pagkaayaw niya sa mga insekto, siya rin pineste ng nag-iisang good trait niya.

napatawad niya naman na si mingyu. kasi feeling niya hindi rin naman kasalanan ng tao. 

for wonwoo, mingyu was the epitome of composure. 

but he was also a disaster who put calamities on his heart only to make it a mess again. 

ang hirap isipin na,

tinuring ni wonwoo si mingyu bilang comfort niya, kaso nga lang, "comfort is the enemy of progress" at kahit pa gaano nakatulong pag-ayos ni mingyu sa kanya, sa huli, sinira parin niya si wonwoo. the one who fixed also wrecked and pull out the worst on him. 

and wonwoo did not expect that the thing he believed will thaw all his worries, 

will also be the fiend of his life, 

and that thing was love. 

pero hindi pa rin syempre nagbago motto niya, tuloy parin ang buhay, he's an aspiring guidance to all. kung kaya niyang bumitaw kay mingyu, syempre kaya niya ring kumapit sa pangarap niya. and that's, the new ability wonwoo found out after his love left him with wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hindi naman masakit 'di ba? slight angst lang.


End file.
